Dernière volonté fraternelle
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 85. UA Omegaverse. Suite à la mort d'un être cher, un alpha chef de son clan et un omega fils du prêtre d'un temple rejeté des habitants vont se lier par la volonté de ce dernier. Yaoi. ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Naruto ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la requête 85 de karameru-hime qui m'a demandée de faire du ItaNaru Omegaverse avec du Mpreg (si ça vous gêne, vous pouvez cliquer sur la croix de sortie) et un alpha!Itachi. J'ai décidé de faire un UA (comme d'hab'). Bon autant vous prévenir tout de suite, comme je le dis pour chaque fandom, j'écris ma version des persos vu que je ne suis pas dans la tête du mangaka pour faire exactement pareil et ensuite, je pense que tout le monde a son propre point de vue donc si vous les trouvez OOC, je dirais que c'est normal étant donné que c'est votre vision des choses. Je publie donc la première partie. Bonne lecture. :)**

Il était une ville du nom de Konoha City. Celle-ci était connue sa forte connection avec la nature environnante avec bon nombre de bois aux alentours ainsi que pour ses grands parcs fleuris qui faisaient la fierté de ses habitants. Son surnom de la cité des feuilles n'était donc pas imméritée. Toutefois, Konoha City restait résolumment moderne avec ses routes, son métro et ses moyens de transports bien que le gouverneur de la ville, le Hokage, avait mis en place avec le comité de l'urbanisme l'utilisation d'énergies non polluantes.

Néanmoins, cette modernité grandissante n'avait pas effacée certaines traditions : Konoha City abritait des temples où furent vénérées des divinités ou des youkais protecteurs leur assurant à la fois le bonheur et la prospérité. Seul un édifice fut tristement boudé par les fidèles, un vieux temple dédié aux myôbus, les esprits-renards serviteurs d'Inari, le dieu des récoltes. Malheureusement, une ancienne rumeur disait que le kitsune du temple était en réalité un esprit-renard malveillant, ou nogitsune, susceptible de les maudire.

"Sauf que maman n'est pas un démon-renard, maugréa un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus en train de balayer rageusement la cour, pourquoi tout le monde la déteste, elle a rien fait de mal."

Le prêtre du temple, un homme du nom de Minato Namikaze, regardait son fils s'enrager depuis le perron, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Le monde était déjà injuste avec les classes alphas et omegas, ces derniers étant traités soit comme des êtres inférieurs, soit, dans le cas des familles nobles, comme de simples reproducteurs servant à leur fournir des héritiers. Bien entendu, le vieil Hokage avait fait en sorte de mettre fin à cette discrimination mais les vieilles moeurs avaient la dent dure.

De plus, son fils, Naruto, était non seulement un omega mais un sang-mêlé, son épouse Kushina étant le myôbu à neuf queues à la tête du clan de kitsunes Uzumaki, une famille de youkais de haute lignée dans le monde des esprits. A cause de son métissage, Naruto ne pouvait y aller pour au moins voir sa mère et Minato ne la rencontrait qu'occasionnellement lors des grands festivals qui furent l'occasion pour les youkais de se rendre chez les humains. En tous cas, en tant que prêtre d'Inari, il se devait de veiller sur les habitants de Konoha City en dépit de leur rejet quotidien mais leur manque de foi risquait de leur causer beaucoup d'ennuis à force.

Minato sentait l'influence divine s'amoindrir à force de ne voir personne déposer ses hommages au dieu des récoltes ou accrocher des voeux à l'arbre à souhaits et il n'était pas le seul : la force spirituelle de son fils s'amenuisait de plus en plus. "Naruto, appela-t-il pour éviter de penser à ça, il reste la salle des prières à nettoyer.

\- Je suis obligé de faire ça, papa?, bougonna Naruto en faisant une petite moue, je veux sortir pour voir Sakura-chan.

\- Tu la verras une fois cette corvée finie, le rassura son père avec un doux sourire, je dois m'occuper des amulettes pendant ce temps."

A quoi ça sert d'en faire vu que personne ne vient ici?, maugréa le blond en pensée. Ça l'énervait cette histoire de rumeur à la con. Sa mère était super sympa... Bon, elle faisait peur quand elle se fachait toute rouge mais c'était une kyûbi qui ne maudissait personne. Naruto avait hérité de quelques uns de ses pouvoirs comme la transformation ou le clonage mais il avait promis à son père de ne pas les utiliser à tort et à travers bien qu'il ne lui obéissait pas la plupart du temps.

Naruto regarda son père rentrer au temple avant de s'apprêter à invoquer un clond pour partir en catimini. Cependant, il s'arrêta quand un visage familier arriva dans la cour, devant l'arbre à souhaits. Il s'agissait de son ami d'enfance qui avait pris l'habitude de venir le voir même si c'était pour le charrier le plus souvent. "Hé! Salut Sasuke, salua Naruto en le rejoignant avant de s'arrêter subitement à la vue de son ami. Il savait que Sasuke avait une constitution fragile mais là, la paleur de sa peau était presque fantomatique. "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta-t-il pendant que le noiraud accrochait un papier sur l'arbre à souhaits, t'aurais du rester chez toi."

Sasuke mit un temps avant de répondre. Il regardait l'arbre à souhaits avec nostalgie, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le vent faisait frémir les fines feuilles des branches. "Je me suis bien amusé ici en y pensant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie? Tu peux venir quand tu veux, grogna Naruto, faché de le voir ainsi. On dirait que cet idiot annonçait son testament.

Sasuke détailla alors le blond, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. L'Uchiha se souvint du temps où, enfant, il avait réussi à sortir du domaine en cachette afin de découvrir la raison de cette haine étrange envers ce temple qu'il avait jugé bien vétuste. Ce fut ainsi qu'il avait connu Naruto et qu'ils avaient pu jouer ensemble sous l'oeil bienveillant de Namikaze-san. Il était arrivé aussi à la descendante de la nymphe des cerisiers, Sakura, de venir les rejoindee de temps en temps pour mieux les houspiller. Tout comme lui, le blond passait le temps reclus dans le lieu où il vivait et Naruto l'avait aussi beaucoup soutenu peu après l'annonce de sa classe au moment de ses treize ans.

Comme Naruto était lui aussi un omega, ils s'étaient tous deux serrés les coudes. Puis son mariage avec Neji et la naissance de sa fille les avaient fait perdre un peu de vue. Maintenant, son jour était arrivé ainsi demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde en faisant une accolade amicale qui surprit le blond. "J'ai accroché un souhait sur l'arbre et j'aimerai que tu le réalises dans un mois. C'est mon premier et dernier voeu à ce temple."

Naruto rendit son étreinte en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer. La prise de Sasuke était molle, il sentait que le noiraud n'avait presque plus de forces. Il se refusait à accepter cette triste vérité et pourtant il était obligé de le faire. "Compte sur moi, murmura Naruto en se forçant à sourire pendant que le noiraud desserra son étreinte.

\- Je te fais confiance, déclara Sasuke en lui tapotant l'épaule pour frissonner légèrement ensuite en sentant le vent frais souffler sur ses épaules, et merci pour tout, Naruto. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon meilleur ami. Non. Tu étais pour moi comme un frère."

Il lui tourna ensuite le dos avant de partir rapidement sans le regarder en franchissant le torii rouge pour descendre les longues marches où son chauffeur l'attendit sur la route en bas du temple. Le noiraud ne regrettait pas sa vie : il avait forgé une belle amitié, avait rempli son rôle en tant qu'omega au sein de la famille Uchiha et il avait eu un mari aimant qui l'avait toujours traité avec le plus grand respect. Sasuke s'en voulut de laisser Neji et leur petite Beniko seuls mais il ne pouvait vaincre cette maladie qui l'avait toujours suivi. Même la grande doctoresse Tsunade n'y était pas arrivé.

Le noiraud regarda le temple une dernière fois. Il espèrait que Naruto exaucerait son souhait, un voeu qui aiderait son frère à passer outre son devoir.

Au même moment, Naruto se rendit à la salle des prières pour nettoyer l'autel à la demande de son père, son coeur n'étant plus enclin à vouloir se balader en ville. Il n'avait pu dire à Sasuke que lui aussi partageait cet amour fraternel, le blond l'avait regardé à la place en train de s'éloigner de lui avec cette dignité qui l'avait toujours énervé. "Faut toujours que tu te la pêtes, teme, grommela-t-il en frottant la statuette dorée d'Inari à l'aide d'un chiffon mouillé en faisant fi de ses larmes aux yeux, t'en fais pas. Je vais le réaliser ton souhait, Sasuke, poursuivit-il en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux, je te le promets."

Le blond termina le nettoyage et s'essuya les mains pour ensuite ouvrir le petit papier que son ami avait accroché.

 _Veille sur mon frère Itachi._

Sasuke lui avait beaucoup parlé de son grand frère avec énormément d'admiration. Il lui avait envié le fait qu'il fut devenu un alpha d'ailleurs. "Toutefois, avait-il ajouté en s'assombrissant, maintenant qu'il est à la tête du clan Uchiha, je me demande si le fait qu'il en soit un n'est pas un fardeau pour lui." Naruto regarda le souhait sans mot dire. Il allait devoir se rendre chez Sasuke dans un mois, lui qui ne connaissait de Konoha City que le temple où résidait Sakura-chan. "Il faut que j'en parle à papa, déclara-t-il en se levant le papier serré dans son poing.

 _Un mois plus tard :_

Minato sentit l'air se faire plus lourd dehors. En faisant les courses en ville, il avait appris que le deuil du frère cadet du chef des Uchiha arrivait bientôt à sa fin. Le prêtre d'Inari comprit pourquoi Sasuke avait demandé à Naruto de réaliser son voeu un mois plus tard, le temps que le clan Uchiha finisse de pleurer la mort d'un de leurs membres. L'atmosphère était même devenue plus tendue en ville non seulement à cause du décès de Sasuke mais aussi à cause du conflit qui opposait le clan Uchiha et le clan Hyuga concernant la garde de l'hétière Beniko.

En tant que fille issue des deux clans par le biais de l'union entre les deux fils des leurs chefs respectifs, les anciens s'en disputaient la tutelle sans que Neji-sama eut son mot à dire dans tout ça. Heureusement que la nouvelle cheftaine de la famille Hyuga, Hinata-sama, tentait d'arrondir les angles Itachi semblant se désinteresser de cette histoire, ce qui était étrange, venant de lui.

Le fait que Naruto doive réaliser la dernière volonté de Sasuke dans une ambiance aussi étriquée l'inquiétait grandement mais il connaissait aussi le lien qui avait uni son fils et son ami donc il comprenait sa détermination à exaucer ce souhait. Minato décida alors de lui donner des conseils la veille de son départ afin qu'il n'y eut aucun ennui. "Il vaut mieux que tu uses de ton pouvoir de transformation dès que tu te rendras à la résidence Uchiha et aussi, présente-toi sous mon nom, pas sous celui de ta mère.

\- Mais pourquoi?, s'enquit Naruto pendant qu'il faisait ses bagages qui se résumaient à un simple sac-à-dos. Sa mère était venue au temple hier et lui avait dit que la meilleure alternative pour se rendre auprès d'Itachi Uchiha était de se présenter en tant que domestique offrant ses services au clan. "Comme tu as appris à tenir le temple avec ton père, lui avait déclaré la kitsune à la chevelure flamboyante, tu peux sans problème te proposer en tant que serviteur. Ainsi, tu te rapprocheras du chef du clan Uchiha."

Bon, il était ok pour cette idée mais la suggestion de son père le laissait perplexe. Ce dernier insista encore : "Tu sais comme moi que le clan de ta mère est mal vu à Konoha City donc le mieux est de faire profil bas." Minato n'expliqua cependant pas la vraie raison cachée derrière. Les Uchiha en voulaient aux Uzumaki depuis fort longtemps et ils avaient la rancune tenace. Ceci dit, rien ne disait que ce ressentiment avait perduré durant cette génération, l'amitié qui avait liée Naruto et Sasuke en était la preuve néanmoins il valait mieux être prudent.

Naruto, de son coté, acheva de remplir son sac-à-dos avec le strict nécessaire en soupirant. Son père avait malheureusement raison. Avec la réputation que trainait leur temple, autant ne pas se faire remarquer. Bon, c'est pas mon genre mais là, je veux pas qu'ils s'en prennent à papa et maman ensuite. Le blond joignit ses mains et se concentra sur sa transformation. "C'est mieux comme ça?, s'enquit-il ensuite auprès de son père avec une voix plus fluette.

Minato se gratta la tête. Certes, Naruto était déguisé mais sa nouvelle apparence était un peu trop... provocante. Il n'était pas à moitié kitsune pour rien. "Mets au moins des vêtements, répondit-il en soupirant face au sourire malicieux que lui adressa son fils.

Naruto eut un petit rire en regardant son nouveau corps. Il était de coutume que les esprits-renards adoraient se transformer en jeune fille plantureuse pour berner les humains. _Par contre, ce sont surtout les nogistsunes qui font ce genre de coups mais moi, je fais ça pour la bonne cause._ "T'inquiète, je vais aussi m'habiller pour l'occas'.

\- D'accord, fit Minato en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de prendre cette apparence. J'espère que tout ira bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, au temple dédié à la déesse des cerisiers Sakuya, sa descendante, une jeune fille omega du nom de Sakura Haruno, finissait de créer des amulettes bien que son coeur n'y était pas. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Sasuke et même si le béguin qu'elle avait eu pour lui du temps de son enfance était devenu une grande amitié, son décès l'avait profondément marquée. Elle se demandait si Naruto arrivait à tenir le coup quand son serviteur et gardien du temple l'appela.

Sakura ne niait pas que sa grande dévotion à son égard la touchait mais Lee avait souvent tendance à en faire un peu trop. "Princesse Sakura, s'écria-t-il en ouvrant vivement la porte coulissante, il...Il faut que vous voyez ça.

\- On se calme, Lee, le rassura doucement Sakura en posant ses mains sur les joues du noiraud, respire un bon coup."

Lee ne put qu'être pétrifié à ce contact. Sakura-sama, sa belle déesse du printemps pour laquelle il avait fait le serment de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive, venait de le toucher de ses douces mains, lui, un vulgaire prêtre-guerrier martialiste à ses heures perdues. Le noiraud se perdit dans les iris verts d'eau, de délicats effluves de fleurs de cerisiers lui montant à la tête, avant de s'évanouir de bonheur sous le rire cristallin de sa maitresse. "Allez, lève-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe, poursuivit-elle en s'accroupissant pour lui donner une petite tape sur la joue pour le réveiller.

Lee sursauta et s'agenouilla en guise de répentance. "Mes excuses pour mon attitude, princesse Sakura.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave?, soupira la jeune fille. Lee la considérait toujours comme une divinité alors que, comme Naruto, elle possédait aussi du sang humain. Elle attendait que son protecteur se lève pour se rendre à l'entrée de temple afin de voir ce qui l'avait troublé autant... Pour ensuite crier sur un Naruto au féminin affublé de deux longues couettes blondes et d'un kimono blanc s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse qui ne cachait en rien les formes présentes en dessous que reluquaient sans vergogne les passants derrière "elle". "C'est quoi ce look d'allumeuse?, gronda Sakura en lui donnant un coup de poing au visage sous l'oeil admiratif de Lee, et surtout pourquoi t'es grimé en fille? Tu veux qu'on te prenne pour un nogitsune?

\- Aïeuh! Tes coups font toujours aussi mal, Sakura-chan, se plaignit Naruto en se frottant la joue, mais t'inquiète, c'est pour la bonne cause.

\- Tu as intêret à tout m'expliquer mais d'abord, rentre à l'intérieur."

Naruto hocha la tête d'un air penaud avant d'entrer dans l'édifice décoré avec soin, les piliers étant entourés de guirlandes faites de fleurs de cerisiers. Il raconta alors le voeu de Sasuke à son amie d'enfance dans la salle servant aux audiences autour d'un thé que leur prépara Lee. "Donc Sasuke voulait que tu veilles sur son frère.

\- Oui, affirma Naruto en hochant la tête, et j'ai pris cette apparence pour passer inaperçu.

\- Je vais te passer un de mes kimonos, proposa alors Sakura en soupirant, si jamais les Uchiha te voient habillé comme ça, ils risqueraient de te prendre comme une fille de mauvaise vie.

\- Ah bon? Tu crois?, s'enquit naïvement le blond, ou plutôt la blonde en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- Oui alors autant t'habiller sobrement, grommela la nymphe face à tant d'ignorance, et Lee t'accompagnera jusqu'au domaine des Uchiha. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

\- Merci Sakura-chan, c'est sympa, la gratifia Naruto tout sourire face à la gentillesse de son amie.

Sakura savait qu'au fond, elle ne pouvait pas critiquer l'attitude trop innocente du blond. Contrairement à elle qui pouvait sortir hors de ces murs pour aider les habitants de Konoha City, Naruto n'était que peu sorti de son temple à part pour la voir. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le soutenir dans la réalisation du dernier souhait de Sasuke.

 **Voili voilou pour la première partie. La suite viendra dans peu de temps. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers : Naruto ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la suite. Merci sandou01 et thor94 pour vos reviews. D'ailleurs Naruto restera un garçon vu que comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, c'est une fic Yaoi et non Gender Bender donc pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. Ah et je remercie aussi la review anonyme (et oui, il y a un lemon). Bonne lecture. :)**

"Ouaaaaaaah! C'est ça, le domaine des Uchiha?, s'extasia Naruto devant le grand manoir devant lui, Sasuke venait vraiment d'une grande famille.

\- Oui mais fais attention, le prévint Lee en toisant le grand portail devant eux, je sens des vibrations malsaines provenant de cet endroit, il lui tapota l'épaule, je dois retourner auprès de Sakura-sama mais s'il y a un souci, tu nous préviens.

\- Tout va bien se passer, le tranquilisa Naruto en lui souriant, le pouce levé, je réussirai ma mission coute que coute.

Lee fut convaincu et répondit par le même geste autrefois utilisé par son maitre, le mythique Gai-senseï avant qu'il ne parte en voyage à la recherche de nouveaux disciples qui incarneraient la nouvelle force du printemps. Lee, quant à lui, l'avait trouvé dans l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa très chère Sakura. Le prêtre-guerrier laissa donc Naruto et se retourna dans le temple des cerisiers afin d'officier dans son rôle de protecteur.

Au même moment, Naruto prit une grande inspiration tout en regardant ses bras. Le kimono marron que lui avait ordonné de porter Sakura-chan manquait de classe mais il n'était pas là pour se soucier de son look vestimentaire. "Faites place à Naruko Namikaze, déclara-t-il en appuyant sur la sonnette tout en se motivant intérieurement. Une multitude d'odeurs l'assaillirent de toute part lorsque le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. Des senteurs majoritairement terreuses et bien masculines. _C'est vrai que Sasuke m'a dit que sa famille avait beaucoup d'alphas._

Bien que ce fut intimidant pour lui, il décida d'en faire vite fi et de traverser la cour qui donnait sur l'entrée du manoir. Sa mère avait raison, il lui avait juste suffi de dire qu'il (ou plutôt elle) était venu pour un poste de domestique pour que la porte s'ouvre. Une jeune fille brune au doux regard marron et à l'odeur de noisette (signe que c'était une omega comme lui) l'accueillit dans le vestibule. "Soyez la bienvenue, la salua-t-elle, je me nomme Izumi Uchiha, je suis la gouvernante du manoir principal.

\- Naruko Namikaze, se présenta Naruto en faisant une courbette, je suis venue ici pour savoir si vous aviez un poste de domestique de libre.

\- Vous tombez bien, déclara Izumi en lui fausant signe de la suivre, mon cousin Itachi a renvoyé presque tout le personnel à son service, son visage se rembrunit, il souhaite être seul depuis le décès de son frère. Déjà que leurs parents ont péri à cause d'un accident, la mort de Sasuke a été un coup très dur pour lui."

Naruto hocha la tête sans mot dire. Sasuke lui avait raconté pour ses parents quand ils étaient enfants ainsi que la promesse de faire en sorte que son grand frère ne fut plus triste. Alors c'est ça que tu me demandes en veillant sur lui, Sasuke. La voix d'Izumi le tira de ses pensées : "Je vais vous mener à lui afin que vous vous présentiez."

Naruto hocha la tête et la suivit le long du couloir jusqu'à une porte située au fond. Izumi donna de légers coups à la porte. "C'est Izumi.

\- Tu peux entrer, fit derrière une voix grave et lasse teintée d'une profonde tristesse.

Naruto rencontra alors le grand frère de Sasuke, assis devant un bureau en bois laqué, les yeux rivés sur un rapport écrit et de longs cernes se profilant sous ses yeux noirs. Le blond ne put détacher ses yeux de cet alpha à l'odeur agréablement boisée qui allait bien avec la finesse de son allure malgré un certain détachement.

Il savait que Sasuke avait attiré beaucoup de personnes toute classe confondue mais la beauté d'Itachi était plus altière, plus sévère aussi. En tous cas, Naruto pouvait percevoir la tristesse à peine palpable ainsi qu'un épuisement qui avait l'air de le détruire à petit feu. Je vais veiller sur lui, Sasuke. Je te le promets. "Voici Naruko Namikaze, présenta alors Izumi, visiblement mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère lourde, elle sera à notre service dès aujourd'hui."

Itachi leva alors lentement les yeux en humant malgré lui une douce senteur de tournesol qui le réconfortait. Il reconnut entre milles la personne devant lui même s'il était sous une apparence féminine. Que venait-il faire là? "Izumi, laisse-nous seuls, s'il te plait." Sa cousine hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Izumi était, avec Shisui et Obito, les seules personnes qu'il tolérait dans le clan. Les autres ne pensaient qu'au prestige de leur famille et à l'influence grandissante qu'elle avait sur la ville, perpètrant ainsi l'amertume qu'avait laissé jadis leurs ancètres.

Et voilà que maintenant se tenait devant lui le descendant de celle que ces derniers avait tant haï. "Je sais qui tu es, Naruto Uzumaki, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire, inutile de rester sous cette forme."

Naruto reprit sa forme masculine non sans rougir un peu. Itachi était le premier alpha qu'il trouvait attirant. Ceci dit, il n'avait personne à titre de comparaison à part Gros Sourcils mais lui était hors catégories. "Comment tu as su?

\- J'avais l'habitude de suivre discrètement mon frère quand il se rendait à ton temple, expliqua Itachi en se levant de sa chaise, il n'allait pas y aller tout seul."

Itachi se souvint combien il avait été fasciné à l'époque par cet être si plein de vie qui avait réussi à faire Sasuke de sa coquille. Il n'a pas changé après toutes ces années, pensa le noiraud mettant une de ses longues mèches noires derrière l'oreille tout en s'approchant du blond qui était en train de le curieusement. Ses yeux bleus étaient si limpides, ils lui faisaient au ciel par beau temps et sa senteur de tournesol commençait à devenir de plus en plus enivrante. "Alors, qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Naruto?, demanda-t-il au blond qui eut un sourire triste.

\- Sasuke m'a demandé d'être auprès de toi avant..." Il se tut.

Je vois. Son petit frère n'avait pas voulu qu'il se terre dans la solitude. La mort de leurs parents ainsi que celle de Sasuke l'avaient beaucoup affecté au point qu'il avait privilégié les affaires familiales quitte à se ruiner la santé. Les Uchiha s'occupaient de la sécurité publique de la ville ainsi que de l'unité des renseignements et en tant que chef, il avait la charge des deux. Au moins, grace à Hinata-sama, le chef des Uchiha pouvait voir sa nièce Beniko, c'était grâce à elle qu'il pouvait tenir. Pourtant, Itachi n'avait pas le coeur à renvoyer Naruto chez lui.

Il s'en voulait déjà de la mauvaise réputation que le temple d'Inari. Après tout, son clan y avait grandement contribué. Et puis un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal, non plus. "Bien, tu peux rester ici. Par contre, il vaut mieux que tu te camoufles en fille quand nous ne serons pas seuls. Mon clan a une dent contre les Uzumaki.

\- Pourquoi?, le questionna Naruto en fronçant les sourcils, le clan de maman n'a rien fait. Les Uzumaki sont des myoubus, pas des nogitsunes.

\- Je le sais mais cette histoire remonte à longtemps, commença à raconter Itachi, mon ancêtre, Madara Uchiha, était un omega qui avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Hashirama Senju, l'alpha qui est devenu le fondateur de notre ville. Malheureusement, les Uchiha et les Senju étaient ennemis donc leurs parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux de les séparer et de marier Hashirama à une myoubu du clan Uzumaki. Madara n'a pu le supporter et a confié la gestion de notre clan à son frère cadet mais celui-ci a gardé une profonde rancune envers ton clan pour avoir rendu Madara malheureux. C'est même à cause de ça que votre temple est boudé par tout le monde, j'en suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si toute ta famille en veut à celle de ma mère, le rassura Naruto avec un grand sourire, et puis je suis sûr qu'un jour, les habitants de Konoha City viendront voir mon père dans notre temple. Il suffit juste qu'ils me remarquent, ajouta-t-il en reprenant sa forme de jeune fille, je suis plus sexy comme ça. Ça risque de rameuter pas mal d'hommes, non?"

Itachi se retint de rire. De peu qu'il avait observé Naruto, il l'avait toujours considéré comme un garçon très dynamique qui avait de la suite dans les idées, c'était le cas de le dire. Ceci dit, ça pouvait peut-être marcher. "Dans ce cas, j'ai une idée, déclara Itachi après avoir réfléchi, pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas en sorte d'attirer les habitants de Konoha City au temple d'Inari?"

Il ne se cachait pas qu'avec son charisme et l'apparence de Naruto, de nombreuses personnes viendraient sans problèmes. Naruto fut plus qu'enthousiaste à l'annonce de cette idée, mais..." Et ta famille? Elle risque de ne pas être contente.

\- Pour une fois, j'aimerai faire ce dont je pense être juste, fit Itachi en haussant les épaules, je commence à en avoir assez de leur mentalité étriquée en toute franchise." Cette mentalité qui avait poussé Sasuke à accepter une union de convenance pour avoir un héritier malgré sa santé fragile. Une chance que Neji était quelqu'un de valeur et que son frère avait été heureux dans ce mariage. "De plus, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, je pense que tu ne connais que peu de choses de Konoha City. Je te ferai visiter ainsi.

\- C'est vrai?, s'enquit Naruto en reprenant son apparence normale, trop cool? Merci, Itachi.

\- Je te dois bien ça, murmura le noiraud en ébouriffant les mèches blondes, tu as été un très bon ami pour Sasuke."

Tous deux ensuite se turent à l'annonce du nom de ce dernier. Ils avaient perdu un frère, de sang pour l'un, de coeur pour l'autre mais ils prirent la décision d'entretenir sa mémoire dans la compagnie qu'ils partageraient ensemble.

Les jours suivirent et Naruto découvrit Konoha City avec Itachi à ses cotés sous son apparence féminine qui fit poser des questions aux villagois quant à cette jolie jeune femme que fréquentait cet alpha issu d'une famille noble. Le chef des Uchiha présenta alors Naruko comme une myoubu venue apprendre les coutumes humaines et encouragea les habitants à venir au temple d'Inari tout en traitant les omegas qu'ils rencontrèrent avec respect contrairement à certains alphas qui furent vite arrêtés par la police. "Les préjugés continuent de perdurer, soupira Itachi pendant que Naruto et lui mangèrent une glace dans un salon de thé, au moins mon clan est intransigeant sur ce sujet. Peu importe si tu es un alpha, un beta ou un omega, tout le monde a les mêmes droits.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi on nous rabaisse, nous les omegas, se confia Naruto en prenant une cuillérée de crème glacée, c'est parce qu'on peut faire des enfants facilement?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit Itachi d'un ton pensif, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassurra-t-il ensuite en lui posant doucement sa main sur la sienne, je te protégerai s'il y a le moindre problème.

\- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, s'enorgueillit le blond en tentant de ne pas s'empourprer, mais c'est sympa."

Itachi lui sourit sans mot dire. Il savait que Naruto était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus autonome mais il tenait beaucoup à prendre soin de lui. Le chef des Uchiha se surprit à être attiré par sa personnalité simple mais rayonnante : il adorait le regarder en train de manger religieusement ses ramens, son plat favori et se prenait à humer son odeur de tournesol si plaisante quand l'omega blond se mettait près de lui.

Les moments où ils partageaient tous deux les souvenirs qui les liaient à Sasuke lui réchauffèrent le coeur tout comme il avait apprécié le jour où ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus au temple d'Inari pour faire connaissance avec les parents de Naruto, le calme Minato et la volcanique Kushina dont son fils tenait beaucoup au niveau du caractère (cela ne le gênait aucunement d'ailleurs). Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs remercié pour les avoir aidés à rendre le temple plus populaire. Minato devait même faire plus d'amulettes maintenant avec la venue de nouveaux fidèles.

De même que sa nièce Beniko, qui venait de temps en temps dans le manoir Uchiha suite à l'autorisation donnée par Hinata, adorait s'amuser avec Naruto bien qu'elle fut d'un tempérament aussi calme et réservé que ses deux parents Sasuke et Neji. Tous ces instants le remplirent de bonheur et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas que ça se termine.

Puis vint la nuit où Naruto eut ses chaleurs. Elles s'étaient déclarées alors qu'il était sur le point de dormir. En temps normal, cela ne le dérangeait pas vu que les suppresseurs contribuaient à en réduire l'intensité et à maitriser le désir qui montait en lui mais là... Naruto s'était attaché au frère de Sasuke. Le blond aimait être à ses cotés, sa profonde gentillesse sous ses airs sévères le touchait et il fut admiratif (et un peu jaloux) de sa prestance.

 _Et son odeur..._ Naruto se redressa pour la sentir encore plus sans se rendre compte de la queue de renard qui émergea de son dos... _Elle sent tellement bon..._ La senteur se fit plus prononcée au fur et à mesure qu'il le suivit après s'être levé, ses oreilles devenant celle d'un renard, ses yeux virant au rouge écarlate... _Itachi_...

Ce dernier se réveilla en sentant l'odeur de tournesol l'envelopper doucement avant qu'elle ne se fit plus entêtante, envirante et le rendit en état de rut. Un poids se posa sur lui, suivit d'un petit feulement plaintif. "Tu as tes chaleurs, Naruto?, murmura Itachi en lui caressant la joue. Ses yeux rouges ne l'effrayaient pas cependant, ils lui rappelaient combien le blond avait besoin d'être apaisé en ce moment. "Je vais m'occuper de toi, chuchota-t-il en souvenant la couverture pour attirer Naruto à lui afin de le caliner doucement.

Le blond se blottit contre lui en souriant avant de parsemer le cou du noiraud de baisers moites et fiévreux en entendant un léger soupir de plaisir de la part d'Itachi. Celui-ci le mit sur le dos pour ensuite enlever ses vêtements trempés de sueur et admirer ainsi les reliefs qui se dessinaient de manière harmonieuse, réhaussés par des goutelettes qui glissèrent le long de ses muscles.

Sa peau légèrement mate formait un beau contraste avec celle un peu plus claire de ses mains qui se mirent à caresser le torse plat avec délicatesse pour mieux explorer ce corps qui lui fut offert. Les oreilles et la queue de renard lui donnaièrent un aspect sauvage que le chef des Uchiha trouvait mignon.

Naruto soupira d'aise, les doigts et les paumes d'Itachi étaient si fraiches sur lui, ils apaisaient sa fièvre tout en attisant son désir. Il se mit à gémir quand le noiraud massa légèrement ses pectoraux, à pousser des petits cris rauques lorsque des doigts taquins jouèrent avec ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Itachi décida alors de le savourer avec ses lèvres, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontra, léchant la moindre la surface lisse et brûlante qui se contractait à son contact, encouragé par les gémissements de Naruto qui l'encouragea à faire plus. Le noiraud descendit alors de plus en plus bas passant des abdominaux au bas-ventre pour ensuite lui écarter doucement les jambes.

Naruto haletait. Les caresses d'Itachi l'avaient embrasé, son odeur boisée l'excitait tellement que maintenant il sentit son intimité se faire plus humide, prête à l'accueillir pour ce qui va s'ensuivre. Le blond savait que cette union signifierait non seulement qu'il appartiendrait à l'alpha devant lui mais aussi qu'ils façonneraient tous deux une vie durant cette union charnelle. C'était l'essence même de son existence en tant qu'omega. Naruto perçut l'hésitation dans les prunelles sombres de son futur amant qui se retenait d'aller plus loin. _Il risque d'avoir mal si ça continue._ "Vas-y... Itachi, déclara-t-il d'une voix hachurée, je veux... être à toi.

\- En es-tu sûr, Naruto?, demanda Itachi bien qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Les chaleurs de Naruto l'avaient mis en rut au point que cela commençait à devenir douloureux pour lui mais il tenait à ce que le blond fasse cela parce qu'il le souhaitait au fond de lui.

Naruto l'admira un moment dans sa beauté si solennelle, sa longue chevelure noire tombant sur ses épaules, le léger kimono noir presque défait dévoilant un corps élancé aux muscles déliés, la respiration lourde à cause du désir qu'il ressentait. Ouais, Itachi est vraiment beau. "Je suis archisûr, répondit Naruto en lui adressant un sourire confiant, j'aime bien être à tes cotés et je veux que ça continue."

Itachi ne put qu'abdiquer suite à cette réponse. "Alors je vais te marquer, déclara-t-il en retirant son kimono, ainsi, nous serons toujours ensemble." Le sourire du blond s'élargit lorsque son amant le pénétra doucement. Il n'eut pas mal, après tout son corps s'adaptait à la présence qui commençait à l'emplir d'une fournaise ferme et tellement excitante. Naruto se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier encore plus tandis qu'Itachi ne put retenir le râle qui franchit les siennes. Son amant l'accueillit dans une chaleur humide, étroite, son noeud enfla automatiquement pour mieux l'ancrer à l'intérieur. C'était tellement bon.

"Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en enlaçant le demi-youkai contre lui, des effluves de tournesol lui parvenant à ses narines.

\- Moi aussi, Itachi, murmura Naruto en lui rendant son étreinte.

L'alpha se mit alors à bouger lentement afin que Naruto ne ressentit aucun inconfort puis plus vite quand l'omega fut sur le point de gémir plus fort. Il se perdit dans ce fourreau de chair se contractait délicieusement autour de lui, se noyait dans les suppliques de Naruto qui posa ses mains sur son bassin pour qu'il aille plus profondément. Itachi baissa la tête et s'empara des lèvres roses du blond en un baiser passionné où il put s'abreuver de ses cris à chaque coup de rein qu'il donnait. Leurs langues se mélèrent dans un ballet sensuel quand Naruto sentit Itachi se raidir en lui. Le noiraud rompit alors le baiser et le mordre au cou afin de le marquer et les faire succomber tous les deux à la jouissance.

Naruto se sentit alors dans un état second pendant qu'il reprit son apparence humaine. Une bouffée d'amour fleurit dans son coeur, de même qu'un sentiment de détermination et surtout d'amusement. Le lien entre Itachi et lui s'était formé. "J'imagine déjà la tête des anciens du clan quand je leur annoncerai que j'ai pris pour compagnon un membre du clan Uzumaki, déclara Itachi, mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant le front, je vais m'occuper de les convaincre.

\- Si jamais ils te rejettent, ils auront à faire à moi, fit Naruto en baillant un peu.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous en arriverons là, le rassura Itachi, de toute manière, je sais comment régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes."

Naruto lui offrit un petit sourire pendant qu'il se mit à le câliner tendrement. Itachi avait déjà discuté avec Obito sur le sujet et demain serait la parfaite occasion de mettre enfin les choses au clair.

Le jour suivant, Naruto se rendit au temple de Sakura-chan en attendant qu'Itachi eut fini de discuter avec les anciens. Son amie d'enfance fut contente de le voir si joyeux et heureuse de la nouvelle concernant sa relation avec le grand frère de Sasuke. "Donc Itachi-sama t'a marqué?, lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'ils discutaient dans sa chambre tout en dégustant des petits konpeitos.

\- Euh ouais, répondit Naruto en se grattant la tête, un peu gêné de l'annoncer comme ça, il est parti discuter avec les anciens de son clan.

\- J'espère que ça se passera bien, fit Sakura en ramassant un petit bonbon tombé sur son kimono rouge avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisier blanches, je t'envie, tu sais?, s'enquit-elle en soupirant.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de compagnon?, la questionna le blond en arquant un sourcil.

\- Bah, c'est juste que pour lui, je suis une jolie fleur délicate toute fragile, maugréa Sakura en croquant dans un konpeito.

Naruto s'apprêta à lui demander de qui elle parlait quand la voix d'Itachi résonna dans sa tête.

 _La réunion est terminée._

 ** _Ok, j'arrive._**

"Je suis désolé mais je dois partir, Sakura-chan, s'excusa Naruto en se levant.

\- Attends, fit son amie en se mettant debout à son tour pour prendre une amulette dans une petite commode en bois, je te l'offre, continua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit sachet, c'est pour que la naissance de votre enfant se passe bien. Si tu veux, je peux prévenir Tsunade-sama.

\- Je pense qu'Itachi et moi irons la voir bientôt, fit Naruto en prenant l'amulette, et merci pour le talisman."

Sakura lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le laisser partir. Lee apparut à sa place pour lui demander si tu allais bien. Et il se tient encore à distance respectueuse, grommela-t-elle en le voyant agenouillé devant elle. "Lee, tu peux te lever.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal, Princesse Sakura?, s'empressa de demander Lee en la voyant si fachée tout en s'exécutant rapidement.

Sakura s'approcha alors de lui pour lui sussurer à l'oreille. "Quand j'aurai mes chaleurs, tu me marqueras. Ordre de ta princesse."

Lee resta là raide comme un piquet, le visage plus qu'écarlate quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre sous le perron, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres quand quelque chose attira son attention. Mmm? Elle avait cru voir Sasuke en train de lui adresser un petit sourire de gratitude sous le torii. "C'est la moindre des choses, Sasuke."

Naruto et Itachi-sama avaient l'air d'être heureux ensemble et ce fut tout ce qui comptait.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi et Naruto se baladaient en ville main dans la main tout en saluant les habitants qu'ils croisaient. Tous croyaient qu'il était le frère jumeau de la jeune Naruko et ce fut amusant de les entendre lui demander des nouvelles de celle-ci. "Ouah, je ne savais pas que ça allait marcher aussi bien, murmura le blond avec un sourire amusé, je crois que j'ai fait le canular du siècle." En tous cas, il appréciait toujours autant Konoha City où tout semblait paisible sous la douce brise qui faisait frémir les arbres situés à chaque coin de rue. "Alors, cette réunion?, demanda-t-il ensuite à Itachi avec une légère angoisse.

\- Ils ont été contre, répondit simplement le noiraud, alors j'ai confié mon rôle de chef à Obito. Comme c'est une personne très généreuse, nul doute qu'il parviendra à changer les mentalités. Il te ressemble beaucoup d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Naruto, alors j'ai hâte de le connaitre."

Itachi eut un petit sourire avant de proposer plus sérieusement : "Et si nous allions saluer mon frère?"

Naruto opina de la tête en lui serrant tendrement la main. Lui aussi avait quelque chose à lui dire. Ils achetèrent un bouquet de fleurs et se rendirent donc au cimetière de la ville où se trouvait la tombe de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait demandé à sa famille d'être enterré avec les habitants décédés où se trouvaient leurs parents plutôt que dans le tombeau des Uchiha avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Itachi savait que son frère voulait coupé les ponts avec le clan de cette manière.

Naruto posa le bouquet et s'agenouilla en priant tandis qu'Itachi en fit de même avant de déclarer en se levant : "Sasuke, j'ai réalisé ton souhait et sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je veillerai toujours au bonheur de ton frère. Je l'aimerai toujours et le soutiendrai quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Il en est de même pour moi, renchérit Itachi en se redressant pour prendre tendrement Naruto par la taille, surtout que tu vas être oncle bientôt, poursuivit-il en souriant tendrement à son compagnon, merci d'avoir fait rentré Naruto dans ma vie. Il l'illumine depuis que nos parents et toi êtes partis."

Le couple partit ensuite afin d'annoncer la nouvelle au père de Naruto sans remarquer un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui leur souriait pendant qu'ils quittèrent les lieux.

Sasuke fut satisfait de les avoir liés l'un à l'autre, ses deux frères si chers à son coeur et il se promit qu'il continuerait à veiller sur eux ainsi que sur sa famille : le simple fait que Beniko pouvait le voir lui ôtait toute envie de rejoindre le monde des esprits et il la guiderait aussi de la où il se trouvait.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci de l'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. La prochaine requête sera de nouveau dans le fandom de Haikyuu! avec du UshiOi Omegaverse mais avant place à la suite de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue avec pas mal d'action et celle de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza avec des révélations. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
